


Drapetomania

by rayrayswimusic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Historical AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, Royalty AU, VictUuri, Viktor not Victor, character with permanent disability, it is in no way described aside from occurrence, permanence is not a major plot point, please be aware there is major character death, simple prompt, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: Drapetomania(n.) an overwhelming urge to run away.





	Drapetomania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedyuuri (belovedstill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/gifts).



> [nearly 200 writing prompts // feel free to reblog ](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/159989467015/nearly-200-writing-prompts-feel-free-to-reblog)
> 
> _Viktuuri_ \- “Let’s run away together”

Standing against the railing, he could see the brave souls who marched against the enemy risking their very life. He longed to be able to help his people, to fight for their lives as they fought for his. Yet he was forced to remain in his prison. To be confined to his own personal hell which was coated beautifully with luxuries and all his wishes granted. A beautiful castle, but with no exits.

Groaning, he leaned over, using the parapet to spin his body towards the wall. Slumping against it, he slowly slid down, being careful as he moved. Gazing outside, his eyes were attracted to the rising sun, giving life, lighting the way for the determined soldiers to give their lives up for a cause that meant more to the people behind it then themselves. Yet they continued, knowing the repercussions, not just to themselves but their lives would be forever altered.

He was completely focussed on the brightening sky, watching as blips of yellow and orange soon seemed to spread filling bits of pink in as the sun almost seemed to rise from the horizon. Yet as he sat there his vision was suddenly filled with a ball of fur that seemed determined to press its nosy face into his chest. Laughing happily his hand came up to pet the excitable dog on the head, ruffling the soft fur there. 

Though he’d always miss his own dog, she was beautiful and hugging her was something he’d never be against. Burying is face in her fur, he kept scratching lightly as his mind wandered further then before. To when he could have gone to battle. When he could have joined in on protecting those he cared for.

But most importantly, joining in on saving the one he loved the most. If he closed his eyes he could almost see him. He could just envision his graceful gait as _he_  walked down the field, stopping to get on his horse. Riding in front of his soldiers, his elite battalion, that he was leading to battle. If he focused he could even visualize the soldier’s march into battle with their captain charging in the front on his beloved horse. Tightly braided hair flowed in the air, almost dancing alongside the wind as both raced towards the fight.

But the memory he wanted to cherish no matter what was the one from the previous night. He pulled the dog even closer into his arms, reliving last night’s beautiful encounters. Kisses that had started from his cheeks trailing lower down his body, their hands entertwined just as their legs were. But most of all, seeing the love shining in his own eyes reflected in the captain’s. Soft chuckles that had to be quickly shushed should a servant or someone discover them together. 

As they had laid together in the bed, content for the moment, he had placed his head on the other’s chest, feeling his chest rise and lower as he breathed. Their heartbeats both elevated and in unison. He had blushed when he felt a soft kiss pressed into the crown of his head, but the soft whispered words pulled his head back up.

_“Run away with me kotyonok. Let’s disappear into the shadows, be happy together_.” 

Flinching, he remembered how shocked he’d been when he heard those words, yet a small part of him had wanted to agree. But duty and honour had demanded he refuse, even though his heart longed to be free.

_“No koibito I cannot do that to my country, nor can you. I may not be able to be there, but you must. But…_ _ **you must come back**_. _”_

It wasn’t till two days later when the messengers had rushed back to the castle to report success in battle that they found their beloved prince laying against a balcony wall, his health having succumbed to the frigid cold of the land, and was only hampered by his severly low immunity his crutches forgotten beside him. He was buried with great show and pomp, being the prince of their kingdom, but what many didn’t realize was one remained behind after the funeral.

Wiping tears from his eyes, he brushed a silvery lock of hair from his face as he looked down at the grave. _“I promised you I would come back and you broke your own Yuuri.”_ Taking the knife from his waist, he bent down and carved out his name into the grave below his lover’s. Painting over it with the traditional red colour, he slowly stepped back, tears streaming down his cheeks as he walked away. Never glancing back at the grave, yet never looking where he was going.

_That was the last time anyone saw Captain Viktor Nikiforov, a revered warrior, and the people now knew, the love of Prince Yuuri Katsuki._

**Author's Note:**

> In Japan – When a married person dies before his or her spouse, the name of the spouse may also be engraved on the stone, with the letters painted red. After the death and the burial of the spouse the red ink is removed from the stone. It can be seen as a sign that they are waiting to follow their spouse into the grave. ( _[Source](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanese_funeral#Grave)_ )
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I'd love to hear what you thought about this simple prompt fill! It's the first real angst I've written for this fandom so here you go, and welcome to the stuff I adore xD ALL the angst!
> 
> Hit me up at my writing blog!: **[@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)**


End file.
